Inter-organizational processes may require coordination between organizations. Inter-organizational processes exist in areas such as, but not limited to, transportation and logistics, supply chain management, and healthcare. An inter-organizational process involves different organizations at different stages of the process. Organizations perform respective activities during various stages of the process. Information about such activities should be shared for better coordination and successful completion of the process. An organization can share activity information with another organization through various communication channels. However, information exchange is mostly bilateral in that two organizations share information and the shared information may not be accessible to other organizations. This would restrict effective coordination between key stakeholders of the inter-organizational process.